


Making a Memory

by paarsetulpen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarsetulpen/pseuds/paarsetulpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the NedCan exchange on Tumblr. It's a bit rushed, so I apologize for that. Also, my first time writing sex.</p><p>Comments and critiques are welcome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NedCan exchange on Tumblr. It's a bit rushed, so I apologize for that. Also, my first time writing sex.
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome!

“We’re almost there.” Matthew reassured his boyfriend, who has been giving him a sceptical look for a while now from the car’s passenger seat.

“You said that half an hour ago.” Jan pointed out, with a hint of worry in his voice. “Can you atleast tell where we’re going?”

“But that would spoil the surprise.” Matt replied with an innocent smile and patted Jan’s knee. “You’ll like it, I promise.” he added, while turning his attention back to the road. They’ve been on the way since morning and left the main road about an hour ago. Now they were driving up a hill on a forest road that seemed to have no end.

Jan sighed and leaned back in his seat, as if he has given up. Matthew could only imagine how unnerving this trip must be for him. Jan loved to plan out everything in advance and stick to his schedule as much as possible. He hardly ever did something spontaneously and really didn’t like surprises. But this case was special.

It was their anniversary - tomorrow they’d have been together for a whole year. The trip was Matt’s suggestion. Jan’s idea was celebrating at home but Matthew insisted they go out of town for once and because Jan couldn’t _possibly_ say no when Mattie was asking so sweetly, here they were, heading who knows where. After a few more minutes, Matt pulled the car to the side and turned off the engine.

“We’re here.” he announced, pocketing the car keys and getting out of the vehicle.

“Okay, show me where you brought me.” Jan said as he followed his partner and looked in the same direction Matthew did. Not far from the road, among the pines, lit by the last rays of the setting sun, stood a small wooden hut. It looked old but one could tell it was well maintained.

Jan gave Matt a suspicious look.

“This is it? This is what you were so secretive about?” that probably came out a more harsh than he intended but he was a bit baffled. Why wouldn’t Matt just tell him where they were going?

“Yeah, I know, it’s not a big thing” Matthew replied with a snicker as he walked to the end of the car and opened the luggage rack to get their backpacks out. “... but it kinda is to me. You know, my dad used to take me and my brother here when we were kids and before he and mom got divorced. I haven’t been here in years but I’ve got some good memories about this place...” his voice became more quiet as he spoke and trailed off.

Jan took a few steps so he was right next to Matt and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was hard for his boyfriend to talk about anything related to his family. But Jan understood. God knows he’s been there too.

Matthew smiled lightly at the touch. He liked how Jan could comfort him so easily without even saying a word.

“I just thought it would be nice to make some new memories, I guess.” he said, handing Jan his bag.

“Let’s do that then.” Jan took the bag with a smirk and threw his arm around Matt’s shoulder, pulling him closer and kissing his temple. Matt leaned into the hug, putting his own arm around Jan’s waist and they walked up like that to the hut.

The hut only had one room with minimal equipment. A sink in one corner and a stove in the other, a table with two chairs and one bed at the wall. In the middle laid an old rug, covering part of the wooden floor.

“Toilet’s outside behind the hut” Matt explained as they walked inside. The floor creaked under their steps. “The bed’s pretty small but you can have it. I’ll be fine with my sleeping bag.”

“What? No way, we’re not sleeping separately. If you’ll sleep on the ground, so will I.” Jan exclaimed, folding his arms in disapproval. Matthew just laughed and shook his head. He walked up to Jan, put his hand on his shoulders and tiptoed to peck his lips.

“You’d do that just to be closer to me? You’re so sweet.” he teased.

“Of course, silly. I’d be a bad excuse of a boyfriend if I didn’t.” Jan rolled his eyes as he put his arms around his lover again, pulling him into a real kiss. Usually he wasn’t the one to get all sentimental but when it was just the two of them, it was whole different story.

Eventually, they decided to share the bed. It really was small for two people, so they had to lie very closely to each other. Neither of them minded.

~*~*~

Matthew always thought there were very few things as enchanting as a forest in the early morning. Especially if you get to share it with someone who’s important to you. Yes, it was definitely worth waking up sooner and dealing with a reluctant boyfriend, who refused to leave the bed. Matthew succeeded eventually and he was glad to see that Jan was easing up as they wandered through the trees, hand in hand, breathing in the cool, moist air.

Another reason he wanted to come here (though he didn’t tell this one to Jan) was that here they could be fully and completely alone. Not that he didn’t like going with Jan to public places, like clubs or malls but he certainly didn’t like dealing with the competition (though competition was a relative term in this case, since Jan firmly expressed many times that he’s only interested in Matt and Matt alone). Jan was attractive, no doubt about that. The kind that made the gaze of all sexes turn in his direction, some with admiration, some with envy. Matt didn’t really mind that. It even made him feel proud in a way. It was when others actually started flirting with Jan while he was right there and didn’t notice him until Jan pointed out that he was with someone, that it made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of being Jan’s partner.

He involuntarily squeezed Jan’s hand a little stronger.

It was around noon when they finally reached their destination; a clearing on a plateau, on top of the hill. They sky was a bit cloudy but the weather was still warm enough for them to take off their sweaters.

“Look, we made it!” Matt exclaimed and took a few steps forward, leaving Jan behind a little and gazed over the landscape of mountains below them. “Beautiful view, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, beautiful.” Jan replied, catching up with him.

Matthew turned to the side to face him and that’s when he noticed that Jan wasn’t looking at the scenery but at him. Matt could feel his cheeks heating up a little and adjusted his glasses in a too obvious attempt to hide his blush. Jan gave a smug smile and sat down on the grass. Matt rolled his eyes but followed suit.

“So, where are we going after the pause?” Jan asked while he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He hasn’t smoked since morning and needed his fill.

“I thought we could go back to the hut on a different trail. It’s a bit longer than the way we came but it’s next to a river.” Matthew answered and looked up at the sky and felt the first drop of rain hit his face.

~*~*~

They practically rushed back all the way to the hut the same way they came. The rain just got heavier with time, so by the time they fell through the door, they were soaked to the bone. Their first order of business was to make a fire in the stove and now they were in the middle of trying to get dry again.

“It doesn’t look like it will be stopping anytime soon.” Jan noted as he glanced out the window while rubbing his hair with a towel. Outside it was still pouring.

“I guess that’s it for the rest of the trip then.” Matt said in a disappointed tone. He put his glasses down on the table to wipe the water off his face. “There was so much more I wanted to show you.”

“You can always show me next time.” Jan shrugged.

Matthew’s eyes widened a little.

“You mean... you don’t mind coming here?”

“Of course not. It’s nice. Quiet. Far from everything. No one to bother us.” Jan explained and couldn’t help but smile at at Matt’s ever-growing wonderment.

“Oh come on, liefje. You thought I didn’t know how much it pains you see others coming on to me right in front of you?” Jan said, dropping the towel on the backrest of a chair. “Believe me, knowing that hurts me too. And it’s pretty annoying in general.”

Matt was speechless. He needed a few seconds to process this. Jan knew about his insecurities and was willing to come with him to an unknown place, only to make him feel better. They’ve been dating for a year but only now did he start to realize how perfect his lover was. Suddenly he felt incredibly lucky. He could feel warmth bubbling in his chest as he closed the small distance between them, threw his arms around Jan’s neck and kissed him hard.

“Thank you.” Matthew whispered as he pulled away.

“Anything for you.” Jan replied. “Now that this is settled, what do you suggest we do for the rest of the day?”

“Hmm” Matt gave a lecherous look “How about we get rid of these wet clothes?”

“Good idea.” Jan smirked and pulled Matt’s shirt and hoodie off with one move and tossed them on the floor. Matt grabbed the hem of Jan’s shirt to do the same but he wasn’t tall enough to reach over his head, so Jan did it for him and the shirt soon joined Matthew’s clothes on the floor.

Matt went to kiss Jan again, more vigorously than before, while holding onto those broad shoulders. Jan eagerly returned the kiss and his hands travelled down Matthew’s naked back, before resting on his butt and giving it a squeeze.

Matt hummed into the kiss in delight and his lips soon left Jan’s, kissing a trail along his jawline, then down his throat and collarbones, where he bit and sucked a little, earning an approving grunt from his lover. Then Matt continued downwards, smoothing his palms over Jan’s chest and stomach, followed by his mouth. He knelt down, with his hands on Jan’s hips, planting kisses on his abs.

Jan tangled his fingers in Matthew’s hair which was still damp from the rain. Eventually, Matt let go of his hips and undid his belt and zipper, freeing his growing erection from the restriction of his jeans.

“I barely did anything and you’re already so turned on?” Matt asked teasingly, looking up at Jan.

“That wasn’t _barely anything- AH!_ ” Jan tightened his grip on Matthew’s hair as the shorter man pulled down the front of his boxers and took his dick in his mouth. Matt licked and sucked and Jan could feel his knees go weak and chills running down his spine from the pleasure. He knew this way he wouldn’t last long before he even got a chance to fuck Matt properly, so he pulled him back gently.

“Mattie. Bed.”

Matthew didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and took Jan’s hand, pulling him towards the bed and layed down on the mattress. Jan gave him a light kiss before telling him “Wait a sec.” and went to get something from his backpack.

“Hurry up...” Matt pleaded. His own pants had also become uncomfortably tight in the meanwhile. Jan found whatever he was searching for in his bag, retrieved it and put it down next to the bed. The he quickly rid himself of his jeans and underwear and, now stark naked, climbed into the bed, leaning over Matthew.

They shared a sweet kiss before Jan started kissing on Matt’s neck. Matt tilted his head backwards to grant him better access, while his hands wandered over Jan’s shoulders and back. Then Jan moved lower, covering Matthew’s chest with kisses as well before he took a nipple in his mouth, while toying with the other one with his fingers. Matt let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered shut, arching his back a little. Jan continued downwards and didn’t stop until he was kneeling at the end of the bed and undid Matt’s pants, pulling it down together with the underwear.

“Jan... please...” Matthew panted. All his worries were now forgotten and he wanted nothing but _to be taken already._ But he knew it wouldn’t be his Jan if he didn’t tease. The taller man gave a vicious smirk and spread Matt’s legs to bite on his inner thigh. Matt curled his toes and grabbed the sheet. It was getting too much.

“Please, just do me!” he exclaimed. This caused Jan to look back up at him.

“Oh liefje, you know I can’t say no when you beg like that.” he practically whispered and picked up the tube of lube which he left beside the bed earlier. Truth be told, he was getting tired of holding back too. He coated three of his fingers with lube and placed them at Matt’s entrance, asking for permission. Matt nodded in anticipation and his body tensed as the first finger was pushed inside him. Soon the second and third one were added too, working him open and he relished in the familiar burn.

He let out whine when the fingers were removed. Jan climbed back on the bed and hooked Matt’s legs over his shoulders, positioning himself.

“Ready?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Yes.” Matthew replied. Jan leaned forward and pushed in, welcoming the warmth and tightness that wrapped around him. It was this point where Matthew became more vocal, moaning louder than ever before in pure delight and pleasure.

They took a few seconds to adjust then Jan started to rock his hips and Matt thrusted upwards, as they tried to pick up each other’s rithms. Soon their movements synchronized, creating a steady pace. The bed moved with them and the headboard hit the wall, shaking the whole hut.

“Ah... I-I’m... c-close...” Matt managed to squeeze out between moan, as he could feel himself slowly reaching his limit, the heat building up is his stomach and his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. In response, Jan grabbed Matt’s own manhood and started pumping it in sync with their pace. That, plus the feeling still being thrusted into was enough to push Matthew to his peak and he released with a scream, cumming all over his own torso.

The sight of Matt letting go was enough to send Jan over the edge too. Waves of lust washed over him as he came with a deep growl, cumming inside his lover. He gave a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible, then all but collapsed on Matthew.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, panting and drenched in sweat, regaining their breaths. Eventually Jan rolled off of Matt, pulling out of him. Matt whimpered a little at the feeling and almost immediately snuggled up against his boyfriend. The hut became nice warm in the meantime and there was no other sound than the crackle of the fire, the rain dropping on the roof and their own heartbeats.

“So, did we make some good memories, liefje?” Jan muttered breathlessly as he locked his arms around Matthew.

“Yes. This is the best anniversary.” Matt said with a content smile. “I love you, Jan.” he added in a dozy voice, sleepiness slowly taking over him.

“I love you too, Mattie. Happy anniversary.” Jan answered and kissed Matthew’s forehead, soon drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
